Can You Feel The Love Tonight Doctor?
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This is a deleted scene from The Man in the Phone Box because I wasn't sure where it fit into the story up until now, and I still wanted to post it because it is the third part in my Disney series and it works perfectly fine as a standalone one shot if you haven't read the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, tons of fluff! (By the way, I dedicate this story to Cookie :)


_To Cookie; I hope you got my message before that I left in one of the chapters to the story you posted the review on. Miss and love you and remember, us Doctor/Rose shippers got to stick together. I ship them so God damn much it's insane!_

The Doctor and Rose walked through the woods together hand in hand. "Um where exactly are you taking me?" Rose asked him.

"Oh, you'll see in a moment." He told her as he grabbed ahold of both her hands and gently pulled her out into the clearing.

"I can't see anything, it's too dark out." She told him.

"Alright, close your eyes." He whispered into her ear. Rose didn't understand what good that would do but she listened to him and obeyed him anyway. He bent over to give her a tender kiss on the cheek before he turned her around. "Alright, now open them." He told her softly. Rose heard the sound of rushing water as she slowly began to open them.

There right in front of her she saw a waterfall flowing down into a pond of water. "Where are we?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure actually, but it sure is beautiful isn't it?" he questioned. "Fancy a swim?" he asked her when suddenly a firefly flew in front of her face and tickled her nose making her giggle. The Doctor smiled at her, he loved it when she giggled like that because he found it so adorable.

"Sure," she answered after a moment. "you know it's sort of romantic out here tonight with all the stars that are out here tonight, and I can see the moon. There's not a cloud in the sky." She said as she pointed up at excitedly and The Doctor smiled again to see her face light up with such childlike wonder before he raised her chin with his finger and turned her face towards his before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and her forehead.

"I love you so much Rose Tyler." He told her. "Do you love me?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure," she began. "I mean I _think_ I do, but I hardly know you. I'm sorry." She apologized as a tear rolled down her cheek and The Doctor brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't be. Take your time and listen to what your heart's telling you." He told her as he felt the sound of his own heartbeats racing against his chest. "C'mon," he began as he leaned his head in closer to hers. "There's something I want to show you." He whispered inside her ear before he took her hand and ran with her over closer to the waterfall.

Rose tilted her head back and looked up at the pile of gigantic boulders. "It looks awful high." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I promise." He whispered softly as he took her by the hand and guided her up the tower of rocks stacked together. The Doctor quickly jumped out in front of her when they had made it to the top and then he stopped and turned around as he lifted her off the ground and then helped her down onto the ledge beside him.

"There, see?" he questioned her loudly over the sound of the rushing water and pointed down at the scenery below them where a bunch of fireflies were still circling near the edge of the pond. "I told you that we would make it." He said before he stopped to catch his breath.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here." She said with a gasp of astonishment as he turned her face back to look at him.

"You're beautiful." He told her. "I should have told you that a long time ago." He said.

"Then why didn't you?" she questioned him.

"I dunno, I was a scared stupid idiot, but that doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters. Nothing except you." He told her as she gazed up into his eyes and smiled while the starlight danced inside her eyes. The Doctor lifted her chin with his finger once again and slowly pulled her face towards his before placing another tender kiss right above her temple.

"C'mon, let me help you down." He told her as they climbed back down the other side of the waterfall. "Be careful." He told her as she jumped and skipped down the rocks.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said as she finally landed back on solid ground before she started walking over to the bank. "I am thirsty though." She admitted as she bent down by the water and scooped a bit of it up with her hands.

"Yeah, me too." The Doctor said as she started to slurp up the water but glanced up at him as he bent down next to her to cup some of the water inside the palms of his own hands and started to lap it up. After they both finished drinking The Doctor got back up onto his feet and started to take his shirt off.

"Boy it sure is getting hot out here isn't it?" he questioned. (which is the same question that every fangirl like myself would ask if they saw him removing his shirt in front of them hehe) "I think that it's about time to cool off." He said as he grabbed ahold of a swinging rope. "Woohoo!" he cried before he swung over the top of the water and landed inside it with a humongous splash.

Rose didn't quite know how to react for a moment since she was taken off guard until a few moments later he popped back up to the surface and took a big gasp for air. "Ah that was a blast!" he told her as he rubbed his face. "You really have got to try it." He said as he climbed back out of the water.

"No that's alright, I really don't think_" she began before he hoisted her up inside his arms.

"Ah c'mon I insist!" he cried as he tossed her into the water and she quickly let out a shriek before she fell inside it with a splash. A few moments later she shot back up to the surface. "How dare you!" she snapped as she climbed out of the water.

"Oh c'mon Rose, can't you take a joke?" he questioned her as she quickly turned her head and grinned slyly at him.

"Hmm,.." she began before she shoved him back into the water.

"That's it," he began after he surfaced again. "I'm going to get you Rose Tyler!" he exclaimed with another rub of his face.

"No!" Rose cried before she let out another shriek and ran into the woods bursting into giggles as he chased after her before they put their arms around each other's necks and tumbled over each other down a hill with The Doctor landing on top of her once they hit the bottom. Rose simply just grinned up at him as he smiled down at her while the stars continued to dance in her eyes.

Then she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. They continued exchanging warm smiles as The Doctor slowly stood up and then reached down to her and pulled her back up to her feet. Then the two of them wrapped their arms around each other's necks and closed their eyes as they began to kiss passionately before Rose slowly pulled away from him.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes it does." He whispered softly with a grin before she grabbed ahold of his hips and pulled her close to him and they continued their love affair under the night sky.


End file.
